Short Stories
by deadman1000
Summary: These are random stories that popped into my head and I wrote down. They are random but some are similar. There is bashing, love, and even a few messed up scenes like the Heavenly Genjutsu but you must find that out on your own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my Short Naruto stories that are random fics from Naruto being born from 10 mothers to Commander Sheppard crash landing on the execution block killing Sasuke and many others. So sit back and enjoy. Read and Review please and if you have any ideas please feel free to share. Also if anyone notices a similarity to another story please tell me so I can either remove it or get permission to use it. Thanks and now enjoy the first.**

Team Guy's replacements or The beginning of the Youthful Curse!

It was a bright sunny day in the Konoha. The birds were singing, the sun was out, there were 4 green blurs. Wait 4? Yes that's right folks. Might Guy talked his pupil Rock Lee into sporting the green suit he wears, but because of their act on the recent mission Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were forced to wear the green spandex suits. When they had disobeyed their orders in Wave, Kakashi told the Hokage what happened and he sentenced those two to Guy for the next 3 months until the chunin exams. At the end of their probation Sasuke and Sakura were spouting things like "Sasuke your flames of youth are blazing hot today." "I know Sakura, but they could be brighter. If I cannot get them to be a much as the sun I will run 500 laps around the village barefoot with a total of 500 kg on me. If I cannot do that then I will crawl on my hands and knees around the village 1000 times." br /br /"Oh my youthful comrade should you fail I will carry you and Lee on my back 1000 times around the village. If I fail, then I will use my forehead to break 100 trees at the wood farm." Naruto is laughing his ass off with Kakashi while Neji and Tenten are too. Since Sasuke and Sakura found their youthfulness they have become Guy's new students while Neji and Tenten are Kakashi's. Oh life was sweet for team 7. As the chunin exams rolled around people started noticing that the last Uchiha was dressed as Guy and were starting to freak out. One day a visiting dignitary visited the village and when Sakura walked over to greet him, the dignitary hightailed it out of there shouting "DEMON! KILL THE PINK HAIRED MONSTER!" Naturally everyone assumed it was Naruto who did it, but when he said pink they knew it was Sakura's /br /During the exam Neji was freaked out when Sasuke hugged him and he fainted as he was now part of the infamous Sunset genjutsu. Tenten nearly lost her eyesight until Naruto pulled out a sword and waved it at her. Neji went blind from the genjutsu and was now permantly forced to quit being a ninja. Team Guy was quickly kicked out of the exams, but the damage was done. Then when Orochimaru invaded the village Guy and his team saved everyone by doing their new attack: "Heavenly Sunset and Rainbow Genjutsu hug of Death." Now every enemy ninja fainted or committed suicide from this, but no one saw the Third Hokage kill himself because he couldn't stand living anymore. Team Guy was instantly banished and then they fixed the world by destroying Sound and Rock, but alas they were killed when Naruto and his team of cool and hip attitude brought them to justice aka death by burning their spandex.


	2. Youth explodes into Konoha

Today we find our hero Naruto Uzumaki running from a crowd of green spandex wearing bowl cut haired people spouting YOUTH. During the chunin exams Rock Lee had managed to beat Gaara in their match and after it Gaara was turned into a Guy clone. He started spouting the Flames of Youth speech to everyone and the exams were cancelled.

The first infected were Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akamichi. After the first people were infected it slowly spread across the village. The first to show signs were the current class at the ninja academy. After that the older ninjas were turning. It was now three weeks after the infection. Many ninja have fallen to it. Now let's see what some are saying. "Kakashi sensei, what the hell is going on? How could this have happen?" Naruto says while running from the former Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. "I don't know Naruto. All I know is if we get caught, I'm killing myself." Kakashi says while Naruto agrees. They are currently running to the last transport to the Sand Village. "Hurry you two! Do not let them capture you!" Temari says while holding on to a photo of her brothers who were now infected. "I'll help you guys." Tenten says while throwing flash bombs at the crowd. Tenten lost her last teammate during the initial infection and for some reason has immunity.

Jiraiya of the Sannin contacted his old teammate Tsunade to go to the Sand Village and be prepared to create an antidote. Right as Kakashi and Naruto reach the transport, the original Guy comes out and yells to Kakashi, "HALT MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I CHALLEGNE YOU TO ONE LAST MATCH!" Kakashi turns around and says "Hmm, you say something Guy?" All the people infected along with Guy say "CURSE YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE KAKASHI!" Kakashi throws Naruto up into the transport with all the books and scrolls that Kakshi had. "Naruto use these to get stronger. Protect everyone from this curse! This is my final act as your sensei. GO NOW!" He yells at them, while moving his headband to reveal his sharingan. He fights all the infected and manages to take down some, but soon after he is turned into one of them.

Naruto cries as his teacher is now gone, but he is happy because his best friend Tenten is there for him and hugs him to calm him down. He looks around and sees Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Anko, Shikamaru, and Ayame. "Are we all that are left of the village?" He asks while all of them nod silently. Right as the transport started moving; Shikamaru is suddenly captured by his parents who turn him in front of the people. Right as he is capture he yells "TROUBLESOME!" Right after his transformation he then says "I FEEL MY FLAMES ARE VERY DIMINISHED! I MUST NOW RUN 5000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!" The last uninfected are now scared, but as they see the Sand Village walls peace hits them. Tsunade says that the cure must be distributed through sexual contact. Naruto being the only male must now have sex with the last girls of the village. Jiraiya jumps for joy, while Tsunade is sad but happy since she made a ton of money from "Naruto's Sexual Adventures!" She recorded him having sex with all the girls. Meanwhile the former Leaf Village was turning Orochimaru into one of them during the invasion he planned which failed. Sasuke beat Itachi by hugging him and turned him into a clone as well. Madara then went back in time to stop this from happening, but was the one who brought the virus to the exams and repeated the whole thing again.


	3. Son of Captain America and Black Widow

**Naruto, son of the Black Widow and Captain America**

Destruction, fire, yells, panic, earthquakes, and death; that is how one would see the current events going on in the Leaf Village, but what was causing all this you would ask? Well the answer to that question is simple: the nine tailed fox.

Currently we see the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze with his wife Kushina Uzumaki with their newborn son Naruto. They are going to see the fox within Naruto so that he can be its jailor and be seen as a hero, but Kushina has another plan in mind. She was preparing a seal that would send her baby boy to another dimension where he would be raised by his parents from that dimension. Right as Minato finished sealing the fox into Naruto; Kushina with the last of her strength activated her seal to send Naruto to another world. Kushina smiles at her son one last time and says "Mama loves you Naruto." Kami seeing and hearing this seals Kushina into Naruto and she takes the place of the fox.

When Naruto is traveling a bright light appears inside the conference room in Avengers tower. All the occupants shield their eyes from the light and when it disappears the first thing they see is a sleeping baby.

One Natasha Romanoff sees the baby and picks him up. She sees the letter and reads it out loud. "_Dear Natasha, my name is Kushina Uzumaki. This is my/our son Naruto. I sent my baby boy here to your dimension so he could be protected from harm and could live a happy life. I know what you're thinking, this child looks nothing like me, but it is your son. His father in your dimension is one Captain Steven Rogers who is my world is known as Minato. Please take care of my son Natasha, I'm sorry to do this but it was the only way."_

Natasha looks at the child and says "Well aren't you a pretty boy? Mama's little angel, yes you are". Captain America walks in and says "Natasha had a child? Who's the lucky guy?" She smiles at him and says "You are." Steve's jaw falls and says "Mine?" She nods her head and he looks at the baby and says "Well I guess now I know why I bought this then." He holds up keys to a house in his old neighborhood and says "Well I guess this is goodbye for a while friends." He wraps his arm around Natasha and they walk out holding their new son.

They raise little Naruto like a family and within two months of them raising him, Steve Rogers proposed to Natasha Romanoff. The two were married in September in a private ceremony where the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, and even high ranking members of the government like the president and members of the military were present to witness the occasion. No super villain dared to attack with all the super heroes there.

After the ceremony Natasha held up Naruto who said his first word: mama. Everyone started crying when they heard that, even the ever Nick Fury was crying at the boys words. Thor was crying into a hanky, Tony had to put on his Iron Man suit so no one would see his tears, Bruce Banner cried into his wife, Betty's shoulder, and even Wolverine was tearing up while holding the hand of his friend Ororo (Storm).

After the ceremony people wished Steve and Natasha luck in raising a family as the two of them quit the Avengers to lead a quiet life.

Naruto took up his father's shield and his mother's skills when he was twenty years old and became the new Captain America, but his symbol was his father's star with his mother's black widow on top of it.

Fighting along side Naruto was his ever trust companion Kyu aka Kushina who he knew was his birth mother. Naruto became later as the Orange Fox due to his love of orange. Kushina was excited she got to see her son grow up and fight along side him. The two of them would fight many battles and she would see her son marry one of his friends. Naruto went down into history as one of the greatest Avengers ever. He would be remembered along side his parents, aunts and uncles, and even his grandfather.


	4. Revenge of the Uchiha Princess

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As Naruto cowered in fear of his life as Itachi and Kisame were staring Naruto down, he started having flashes of his life. He sees when Mikoto rescued him from a bear that had escaped the Forest of Death, there was the time he met Izumi who taught him to read and taught him not to be a pervert, the time he had ramen with Iruka and Anko who saw him as their younger brother/son, then there was the time he had saved Hana from being raped from her drunk dad. His personal favorite times were when the Third Hokage took him to ramen for his fifth birthday and found out he liked it, but didn't get addicted to it, listening to stories from Mikoto, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana about his mom Kushina before she died, but the best memory was when he had received a kiss on valentine's day from Izumi after he asked her to be his valentine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As Naruto returns to present he notices that Kisame was dead and Samehada was purring up a storm to Naruto, Sasuke was knocked out, and Itachi was staring lustfully at Naruto. "Oh Naruto, it's time for me to claim my prize." He says at her when he dispels a genjutsu and reveals himself to be Izumi. She jumps into Naruto's arms and says "Take me Naruto! Take the last virgin Uchiha princess as your wife and make me your mate forever."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Meanwhile outside the room was one super pervert who heard "Take Naruto. Take his virginity and make him the Uchiha's wife." Jiariya bursts through the wall and says "Get away from my apprentice!" Fire roaring in his eyes but as he sees the scene he bursts into perverted giggling as Izumi was now naked and riding Naruto. Izumi sees this and says "Amaterasu!" Jiraiya runs away while his ass is on fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"After having sex with Izumi the two of them snuggled into each other's arms and giggled as they head Jiriaya groan about having his ass burnt. When they reached Tsunade, she was shocked to see Naruto and Izumi holding each other's hands, but decided it was for the best. She came back willingly to the village and married Izumi and Naruto and the two of them lived happily ever after./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Jiriaya would die from multiple Amaterasu attacks that would burn off his manhood, writng arm until eventually Izumi decided to just kill him because he hadn't learned his lesson. Sasuke died when Izumi decided to snap his neck and burnt the body and made it look like Sakura did it because she was upset that Izumi was now the clan head of the Uchiha family./p 


End file.
